Destiny's Abrupt
by TheDudeness
Summary: One-Shot. Brittany explaining her wife's future pregnancy, as it goes along.


**I know this is a very big one-shot but I got carried away, hope you like it, if so please review =)**

* * *

You're going to be ecstatic, you'll scream with joy though all those months of trying I saw the doubt and knew how sceptical you felt. You will apologise profusely for our earlier argument which I'd forget all about once those words left your mouth, however I knew it was you 'get out of argument plan' all along. You will cry when I do, and mirror my attitude, and we will hug for hours after the big revelation and not even care about the world around us.

_"But Brittany, I am not going! get that into your head."_

_"What are you saying Santana? you also believe I'm as stupid as I'm made out, huh?"_

_"No Brittany, that's not what I meant-" she panics throwing her arms up defensively. Brittany looked distraught, for more than one reason, yes their relationship had been strained recently, which was odd for both, and her trying to fix it was only making things worse._

_"So what did you mean?" she snorts._

_Santana pauses, her wife dubs she's racking her brain for the latest excuse, "...I meant to say I'm pregnant."_

_And that was all it took for the world around them to freeze, it was so shocking that it was impossible for it to register in the blonde's mind for at least thirty seconds, "uhh... excuse me?" she winces._

_"I'm pregnant Britt, it worked, I found out yesterday, and this time it's for definite" Santana smiles already forcing back the tears._

_Still silent she begins to panic, what if she's changed her mind about a child? or their relationship was already over? Santana's eye brows raise when Brittany meets her eyes, and abruptly begins to sob._

_Worrying, she dives onto the couch beside her and pulls the blonde in close, "I'm so sorry Britt, I'm so sorry you're not happy-"_

_"What?!" she chokes though a fond grin engulfs her lips, she sits up and fixes the wisps of hair from her face, them looks directly into her wife's eyes, "I've never been more happy in my entire life" was all she gets out before another gush of tears begin to dribble down her face._

_Obviously being heads high on new hormones, Santana also gives in to the water works and mascara streaks quickly follow, both of them cry for a few moments just gazing happily into each others eyes. It's only after five minutes that it sort of becomes weird when they both realise what going on, and begin to giggle uncontrollably, __clashing against each others bodies._

_"You're pregnant, you're gonna have a baby" it was more of a statement of disbelief than a question._

_"We're gonna have a baby Britt" Santana corrects._

_It took mille seconds for them to forget all the pain and fall into each others arms, Santana lie across her wife's lap and watched in awe as Brittany rubbed her now bare stomach which was still as flat as ever, but almost felt warmer than usual just knowing something amazing was about to enter their lives._

For the first month you think you're super woman, though you always are through my eyes, you don't gain any weight, get any sickness or feel any different. That's until you hit the wall. Exactly, two months, five days and three hours into you pregnancy you come down with the most horrid case of morning sickness, I've never seen you so ill in all my life and it hurts me that bad that I secretly let out my tears all alone while you rest.

_Brittany had a feeling, before bed Santana looked different; her face pale, her body shaken, all of which were not like her usual self. Santana completely denied anything she was accused of and got in with her sleeping process. Though as expected, Brittany awoke at ten in the morning to see the other half of the bed empty and quite cold, telling her it had been for a while._

_She gently slid from her comfort and followed downstairs to find a heart wrenching sight, Santana looking like death curled up in a ball on the couch, fresh tears stained her cheeks and a bucket sat on the floor beside her._

_Brittany crawled over and gently caressed her shoulder, "Sanny? baby wake up" she shook with a low whisper._

_Santana was always the strongest person she'd ever met and still is, even when she was generally sick she wouldn't complain. So as soon as her eyes flashed open and painful moans escaped her lips Brittany knew there was a problem._

_"I feel awful" was all that could be understood._

_Turning her back for just a second she heard a flash of ruffling then a ferocious gagging noise. Brittany swiftly moved from behind the couch and grabbed the bucket with one hand while gathering her hair with the other, it was a good thirty seconds before she stopped, but even then it was only for a moment before it all started again._

_Contempt she'd finished, Brittany removed the bucket from under her nose though still sporting some slight shock._

_"Are you ok?- no stupid question"_

_Santana didn't even feign a giggle at her dumbness, "I'm sorry Britt, I had a feeling that was going to happen most of the night, just not when you turned up" she whimpered fidgeting in pain as her lower abdomen clenched uncontrollably, warning her if she didn't get some sort of bucket back soon then there was going to be trouble._

_"Britt-" before her yelp was fully out the blonde had already brought back what she needed and held her as she emptied her stomach, well what was left of her stomach._

_And that went on for most of the day, non stop puking, and when it wasn't that it was mass cramps, which their doctor assured would happen and was normal. Brittany inside was scared, she never experienced this side of her wife and felt almost guilty for what she was going through for the sake of their child. She obviously couldn't act out in front of Santana, she snuck in like she'd been doing for the past morning every five minutes to check on her sleeping latina._

_Even unconscious she looked unwell, Santana lay awkwardly across their bed, one hand clutching her belly, the other underneath her ghostly head, also she was on the very edge of the king size bed in case of more puke to come flying out without warning._

_All's it took was for her to see this and tears left her eyes within seconds._

Though all of this you will forget when we first witness our tiny peanut, our beautiful thing as you like to say. You break the bet by crying like a baby when we first hear that heart beat, the heart beat that I was willing to make my ringtone, but don't worry... I do to.

_"You look well, has the vomiting stopped much?" Doctor Kinsley smiled in her usually happy tone._

_Santana from the paper covered bed replied, "Uhh, well sometimes are good, some days are bad" she shrugged._

_"As expected, just remember to never let yourself get hungry and eat healthy sugars at regular intervals"_

_"Will do" Santana smiled casually. "So let's take a look at this baby shall we?" she began to move about and gestured for Santana to lay back, once comfortable she pulled up her shirt to show her still very flat stomach, which was down to the constant throwing up for the past couple of weeks._

_The doctor did her thing with the mysterious device connected to the near by screen, the solid tension in the room was noticable, Santana's eyes wandered between the doctor and computer while Brittany's were glued to her._

_"Aha success" Doctor Kinsley whispered under her breath pressing various buttons, she pulled around the screen so it was easier to see leaving them both to gawp,_  
_"you see right there-" she said pointing out a grey blob in the sea of black, "is your baby" she smiled leaving them both to take it all in._

_"He or she's just over six centimetres long and weighs about twenty grams, and is as healthy as can be" she muttered fidgeting around._

_The doctor excused herself shortly giving them both some time alone, "Britt?"_

_"Yah?" she replied intertwining her fingers between her wife who lay still, "that's our baby" she smiled tearily._

_"I know... are you crying?" Brittany says smug, sort of ruining the emotional aspect to the moment._

_"No! off course I'm not" Santana exclaimed._

_Though sooner or later Kinsley came back in and attached Santana to a heart monitor, as soon as the fuzzy thumping sound filled the air she given up, "ok, I'm now crying" she sobbed though giggling at the same time._

_Brittany unable to keep the grin of her face leant down and planted a sweet kiss on her right temple, "It's ok, I am too"_

And when telling people you aren't much better, you'll let go of that bad girl reputation for just a second then struggle to reclaim it back. Most surprisingly everyone else will be just as bad, we find it quite funny together that everyone suddenly becomes baby crazy, and even when Rachel closely engulfs you, you don't care.

_Around the table sat; Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt. They decided on just sharing it with close family and friends for the time being, though Santana's still skeptical on even telling them. They mutually agreed to go with a simple dinner then announcement compared to some dramatic, over the top revelation._

_They also realised they needed to share the news since it was becoming hard to hide things from them, Quinn like always forcefully barged into their house last Sunday morning but was met with a vomiting Santana and quickly left without a reason._

_"-So that means I always win" coincidently Quinn was now on one of her high-rise, feminist debates between her long time boyfriend and his best friend, which Rachel just nodded along with in approvment._

_"Yes but that's not fair"_

_"Life's not fair, deal with it"_

_"But- ouch! what was that for?!" Puck exclaimed looking across the table to a casually smug Santana._

_"Cos I felt like it, now shut up because me and Britt need to speak" she replied, yep, that was the Santana they all knew. Before hand a few people were becoming a bit suspicious since she hardly spoke and looked rather- ropy._

_Everyone's mouths closed and waited for them to begin, Brittany sat to the right of her wife and forcefully grabbed her hand underneath the table, "you or me?" Santana smiled not really wanting to._

_Taking the hint, the blonde began, "so... over the past year give or take, we've been" she paused feeling rather emotional, "we've been trying for a baby"_

_Kurt as expected subtly gasped while the rest smiled knowing what was about to come, "and two months ago, we found out it worked... Santana's pregnant, we're having a baby" she grinned allowing a couple of tears to roll down her cheeks, she was starting to feel like all's she did lately was cry._

_"Oh my God! that's amazing" Quinn sighed getting up to come around the table and hug them._

_Each person congratulated them, though Rachel looked rather sad leaving Santana to make a mental note and later ask her. Shoving that aside she was thoroughly concentrating on stopping the tears falling which now burned her eyes, but as soon as she looks up and sees a few other people teary; including her wife she can't help it._

_"You ok?" Brittany giggled pulling her into her side for a comforting hug._

_"I-I'm fine" she choked in a hoarse voice._

_"My lesbros are gonna be Mommy's..." Puck grinned, surprisingly himself looked ready to bawl. Without warning her got up and come back around to the couple, he pulled Santana away from her wife and near enough picked her up in a bone crushing hug, "don't you dare crush my baby Puckerman!" 'scary, newly Santana influenced' Brittany roared._

_Santana let go of her emotions. She cried into his shoulder though not caring one bit, everyone else found the moment rather sweet that weird._

_Everyone new of Santana and Pucks close relationship as much as they denied it, they where like two pease in a pod. He finally placed her flat-footed on the ground and looked her in the eye, "you ok?" he muttered causally._

_"Great, I'm sorry" she giggled shaking her head._

_"No problem, Pucky the shrink is here to help"_

_"Don't ever call yourself Pucky."_

_"Noted."_

_They found their chairs again, and out of no where Santana began to hysterically laugh, "what?" Brittany questioned._

_Though she didn't need an answer, looking up around the table each person looked the same as the next one; smiling, crying and giving the most slimy of looks._

_"You know what? we should go shopping for baby clothes!" Kurt chimes breaking the silence._

_"Count me in! I saw the most adorable-" and it was like that for the rest of the pregnancy._

One of my favourite moments is when you figure you're showing, you'll not care about anything else in the moment and show you excitement to the full. I will be quite worried at first, I know how much pride you take in your figure and looks, and excess weight didn't seem to fit. Shocking myself, you couldn't care less, you change the pride over to the small bulge forming around your abdomen. And even when your clothes don't fit any more, you seem rather happy.

_"Brittany?!" the blonde shook at the sudden screech, expecting the worst. She dashed rapidly up the stairs and into their bedroom where unexpectedly, Santana stood in just jeans and a black lace bra opposite the mirror._

_"Is everything ok? is it the baby?" she rushed out._

_"No! the baby's fine, look" she said simply, ignoring her wife's flushed face. Santana turned to the side and gestured to her belly, looking down the corners of Brittany's' lips rose showing the tips of her teeth. It was now obvious for the first time, most women compare it to being bloated but for Santana she actually looked pregnant, her stomach was puffed out and rather rounded, so beautifully to the naked eye._

_"Wow..." Brittany hushed, her face still lit._

_The blonde stepped closer to get a closer look, "feel" Santana said. Brittany was honestly curios, so reached out to press gently against it, it was firm but not hard, a flush of warmness ran through her body at the touch._

_"Wow..." she said again, "crazy right?" Santana nodded._

_"Very"_

_"And I can't even fit into my other pants anymore!"_

_Brittany just shakes her head in disbelief, how could this women get even better and even more beautiful that she was?_

Though you except your bump you find it hard to except those on coming moments of pure embarrassment, the first one starts when Rachel will drag us to a late night food fair with everyone else, we take one accidental turn towards the garlic based stand and you do the whole 'exorcist' thing on the back of Finn. Luckily he shrugs his jacket off and assures you it's ok when you hysterically cry but you still can't get over it. The second incident was a fainting thing, during a long conversation with a local at the grocery store, I notice you sway then splat directly onto the ground, everyone dot's around you but you're still mortified.

_"Britt! seriously put me down, I have to go to the bathroom" Santana squealed in her wife's cradling arms. She was just casually eating very weird combinations in the kitchen when Brittany came in and whipped her up full force into her arms, before planting profusive kisses all over her face._

_Brittany jokingly places her on the sofa and kneels beside her, as soon as Santana tries to make a run for it she's abruptly pulled back leaving them both on the floor, "Britt please!" she begs, though it's hard to tell if she's joking or not since she's laughing so hard._

_"No! you need to stay here with me" Brittany childishly whines pulling her down on the floor beside her so they lay down._

_Santana clenches her legs up, but begins to laugh even more when Brittany talks a load of randomness which she knows gets to her, th blonde playfully hovered her hands over her body, tickling her in places she knew she was most ticklish, "B-Britt this is a recipe for disaster-er!" Santana exclaims hardly able to get the words out since she still giggling away._

_"Don't deny it Santana, you love me!"_

_"Oh, I am not deny- oh my God..."_

_"What?!" Brittany stops all antics and shoots up with a serious expression on her face. Santana can hardly look her in the eye without bursting into an even more hysterical fit of giggles, "What?!" she repeats._

_"I-I-" she stops to catch her breath, "I seriously think I just peed myself"_

_And at that she joins in, more happy over the fact she wasn't dying of embarrassment I (well she probably was, but hiding it pretty well), and that she was laughing still._

_"Oh ok, you can go now" Brittany chimed giving her room to get up._

_Santana playfully slaps her arm, before laughing again, "I don't think I want to"_

_It feels weird witnessing this side to Santana, though she couldn't complain. She loves her._

We both find it intriguing to learn how our baby's development is coming along, every week we check the pregnancy calendar and read about what's changing. At four and a half months yourself noticeably changes, your beautiful body becomes even more stunning, and your stomach gets even more bigger.

_Currently, most of the women where having a lounge day in the Lopez-Pierce household, on the double couch Santana lay with her head in Brittany's lap and her legs hanging over the arm of the chair, while Brittany went between stroking her hair and rubbing her bump. Rachel lay across the one man arm-chair unusually quite, and almost sleepy, while Quinn lay across the carpet on the floor next to Kurt who leant against the other couch._

_A movie played in the back ground but nobody paid any interest, except for Santana whose eyes would wander now and then._

_"How the peanut this week?" Quinn mumbled flicking through a magazine on her lap._

_"Baby's not a peanut anymore... as you can probably tell" Santana puffed gesturing to her pert stomach, "Britt where are you going? I was comfortable" she added feeling her wife move underneath her._

_"Going to see what the super cute uterus hijacker is up to this week"_

_She simply shook her head at her wifes humorous words, she soon came back and sat in the same spot but now accompanied by a small wad of papers, "mmm... ooh growth spurt!" she squealed catching everyone's attention, "ew" she mumbles._

_"What?" Santana head effortlessly tilts upwards to see her face._

_"The vernix cas-caseooooosaa, caseosa, developes this week"_

_"And that is?"_

_Brittany begins to read mechanically from the booklet, "a waxy, greasy, lumpy substance to protect baby's skin" Santana's nose wrinkles at the thought, as everyone else groans._

_"On the bright side, when you feel as if a watermelon is pushing out of your lady parts, the slipperiness helps"_

_Everyone groaned even louder at Quinn's words, "thanks for the mental image Q" Santana said._

Remember Rachel Berry doesn't cry, so when she does she has a valid reason. Normally it's either you or me on the water works, but when I'm in work one day you venture (or waddle as you've decided), over the finchel household. And just as well you have 'changed' slightly. She needs a hug. That's all.

_"Rae Rae B, I am gracing you with my presence, the least you can do is pop out from that little hobbit hole you tend to hide in due to your ridiculously small size"_  
_Santana exclaimed entering their apartment where Rachel's nowhere to be seen, it's not like she even has to knock anymore, they're way past that._

_Worrying slightly as she remembers her change over the past few weeks, she drops her purse and removes her coat before following through to the bedroom. Her bump is now on full show, not that she cares, she loves the fact her baby's always there in front of her._

_"Rach? Berry are you even home?" she knew it was a stupid question since she spoke to Finn who was in work and the front door was open._

_Santana popped her head around the door making sure everything was ok, but the sight confused her even more._

_"...Rachel?" she mumbled stepping closer to the bed. Rachel looked dreadful, exhausted and plain unhappy. Her usually bright complex was grey and makeupless, her eyes puffy and red, "Rachel?" she repeated when nothing came from her mouth._

_The small woman was sitting upwards against the head-board staring into space, knowing she wasn't going to change she went with a different approach._

_"Get ready, we're going out" she demanded before leaving to wait in the main room._

_Once in the car, rain pelted against the window screen before them, so much that Santana was struggling to see as she drove. She dared yet speak to Rachel who stared gravely at nothing, her whole body wrapped in an oversized jacket._

_Over the constant cursing under her breath she felt movement, but not in her stomach, she turned to see that her friend had just broke down completely. Santana pulled over for more than one reason and turned the engine off so the only sound was Rachel's cries and the inevitable rain._

_"Rach?" she gently spoke._

_But the woman just sobbed even harder, after a moment she spoke, "I-I-I'm sorry" she spluttered._

_uncharacteristically Santana's hand reached across and took Rachel's right one which rested in her lap, "tell me what's going on?"_

_"I'm ok"_

_Santana falsely chuckled with dramatics, "Ha, Rachel honey you ain't fooling anyone, I've even saw it over the past few months"_

_Rachel puffed, pulling herself together, "Just-just when you said you where pregnant-" another few tears rolled down her face, now Santana was already figuring out for herself._

_"Are you guys trying?"_

_Rachel paused, "we were..."_

_"And?"_

_"I lost the baby"_

_Again just the rain filled the silence, Santana teared up for her best friends, no wonder she felt so bad. She awkwardly shifted and quickly glanced on her own bump checking all was ok._

_"I-I'm so sorry Rachel" she whispered._

_"Don't be, it's not your fault" she finally sounded as if she was coming back to reality, maybe speaking was helping, so Santana carried on for her sake._

_"When did it happen if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"About three weeks before you told us, I was nearly three months" she explained, "we'd been trying for so long"_

_Santana bit her lip, uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere, it wasn't until Rachel's head turned to face her that she felt the need to talk, but she beat her to it "I'm sorry, about all the crying. It's just been so hard over the past few months, a-and I felt bad" she whimpered._

_But Santana stayed quiet, instead she lifted up the arm rest between them, unfastened her seat belt and inched closer to the woman before pulling her into a tight hug with her bump sat firmly between them, "I'm so sorry Rach, you should have told me ages ago" she cooed with her chin resting on her shoulder._

_Rachel relaxed into her body, "I should be the one who's sorry, I've been such a bitch" she forced out a giggle._

_Both of them drove on and ended up in a coffee shop, they sat talking for hours but that's what Rachel really needed. Being perfectly honest she felt better than she had in months, and overall Santana finally met the real Rachel Berry, (well Hudson)._

We will decide against finding out the sex, which will cause uproar between the family, your mother will try to persuade you and uses every excuse in the book desperate to know like my parents. However that's quickly abandoned when another amazing thing comes about at the five month mark.

_"How's our little butterfly?... or really squirmy boy" Brittany giggled entering their bedroom. Santana had another uncomfortable nights sleep and had given in to Brittany begs that she stay put in bed for the morning. The fluttering in her abdomen was fairly annoying after a while, though she could never complain, it was way too amazing too hate._

_"Uhh, happy I think" Santana stuttered looking rather exhausted._

_Brittany joined her under the covers and sat behind her with her own arms across the bump, Santana nuzzled her head into her body and began to fall back asleep, as did her wife._

_"Brittany?!" she felt all of a sudden, instant panic jolted through her body but the weight of her wife stopped her from moving._

_"What's up?! is it the baby? are you going into labour? oh god its way too early!" Brittany exclaimed._

_Santana giggled though her wife failed to see what was so funny, "I'm not in labour B... gimme your hand"_

_Brittany cautiously put her hand in her wife's and watched as she guided it to the top of her bump, more to the left. And there she placed it, in the silence Brittany still submitted into her moody tired state began to fuss as time went on, "San whatever it is can't it- oh!"_

_Her eyes widened and did her smile, "You know he or she was moving like crazy all night, well suddenly before it just got so much stronger and I thought you would like to feel" Santana smiled feeling rather proud._

_"You thought right" Brittany replied. "What does it feel like?" she asked._

_"Uhh like nothing I've ever felt, so it's quite indescribable" she answered._

_"It's amazing..." the blonde gawped._

_They sat like that for the rest of the day, when Quinn called not happy that they didn't turn up to lunch it was more of a 'sorry Q, baby's kicking, we refuse to let go until someone finds the holy grail with my name on it' type of call, then she put the phone down. And not once did they care, their child was way too important,_  
_and that was the day they realised they were being played... by a foetus._

At six months you have to go for a test, which includes them putting a very thin yet long needle into your abdomen and extracting some amniotic fluid to see if everything is ok. I'll be more scared than you are, I'll cry like a baby as you assure me you would both be fine. Though afterwards you seem uncomfortable, a small life lesson I learn over those days, I don't always have to be strong... just pretending is good enough.

_"Ow, ow, ow Britt just be careful" Santana hushed as her wife helped her seated in the car._

_She never expected to feel so achy, Brittany still looked skeptical now though she knew it was for the best. She sighed internally and closed the door, getting in the other side she looked over to her wife who stayed as still as possible, eyes closed, head tilted back and both her arms holding her up against the seat. Her bump protrudes largely in front of her most likely causing pain._

_"Y'ok honey?" Brittany asks the rhetorical question rubbing her fore arm._

_"Mmm I'm fine" she replied through her gritted teeth._

_Getting her home was the easy part, Santana flat-out refused help getting out of the vehicle in their drive way, she struggled bravely in pain. Finally she gave in,_  
_Brittany wrapped her right arm around her waist and guided her into their home feeling her tense now and then, "it's ok" she whisper constantly, giving encouragement._

_She seated her delicately onto the sofa against some cushions hoping her pain would be relieved, "oh god, every time the baby kicks the pain gets worse" it must have been bad, Santana doesn't complain over nothing._

_Brittany did what she used to do a lot, self pep talks; realising she needed to be there fully for her wife and childs sake she stopped the shy and scared persona and stepped up. "Let's get you upstairs, huh? I read it can help just resting" Santana could hardly move, so instead Brittany lifted her up, one arm under her back and one holding her legs, being a dancer did come with those extra positives._

_Once gently placed on their bed she helped her remove her clothes and throw on an oversized t-shirt, loose enough to not cause anymore pain. She tucked her in like she would do with their future child before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead._

_"Thanks B" Santana mumbled already half asleep._

_"Welcome beautiful" she grinned adding another kiss._

And by the way, your baby will be fine. I'll start to notice you're going stare crazy, the stress of your jobs gets too much and so I banish you from work. So your third trimester is set at home for the most part. You discover new things daily and I also find you in some pretty weird situations...

_Entering the apartment from work she expected nothing more than either; a cooking Santana, a reading Santana, a sleeping Santana or Santana staring at the wall. However today things where a little different._

_"San honey, what are you doing?" she swallowed laughter._

_"Our child likes music, no joke" she replied with a serious face. Santana lay across the couch in tight black yoga pants, and a loose grey t-shirt, which was lifted up to underneath her bra showing her bare, tanned bump. However the bump had been over took by some purple head phones which Santana was holding firmly against herself._

_Brittany warily dropped her bags onto the other sofa aswell as her jacket before going over and sitting on the floor beside the couch, after a seconds silence she playfully prodded at her stomach though she didn't fuss, she actually found it all quite adorable._

_"So what made you do this?"_

_I was listening to music this morning, and he or she stopped kicking, so when I was trying to nap, my clever brain told me to use the headphones and it actually worked" Santana informed proudly._

_"I see, what song?"_

_"I don't know" she quickly pulled up the headphone to listen, "I think it's Katy Perry" she winced._

_"Oh my God, you're letting our child listen to a woman who mostly sings about getting drunk and boyfriends?!"_

_Santana knew she was secretly joking, "uhh yah! I was tired" she replied nodding profusely._

_"I love you, I love our baby, but maybe we should try some relaxing softer sounds... than fucking Katy Perry"_

_Santana defensively placed her two hands on either side of her bump as if it where the baby's ears, "language, he or she can hear you!" she screeched. Oh God, what happened to Santana 'bad ass' Lopez?_

Rachel would finally feel better and well enough to volunteer to be on baby shower duty, and believe me, she does an awesome job. Rachel Berry comes back bitches, very dramatic, very flamboyant, though you'll secretly love it... don't deny. You laugh a lot, we both do, the baby starts to make their presence known at specific times, and you feel bigger than ever. However you'll definitely embrace the bump and 'used to be' unflattering maternity wear, also please don't even attempt to build the stroller, it won't be pretty.

_"You look amazing!" Kurt squeals as she descends from the stair case. They're now in his and Blaine ridiculously large house with a back yard big enough to fit a few hundred people in it. He obviously dressed Santana, she was wearing a light, loose white summer dress that tucked in at the top of her bump under her boobs._  
_She couldn't deny it, she pulled it off rather well._

_"Thanks" all's she says still clinging to her wife's hand nervously, most of the family where out back, her parents, Britt's parents, most women they all knew and their own mothers, it was hectic being perfectly honest._

_With a person either side she followed through the main room, past the kitchen, and out the sliding glass doors where everyone waited in anticipation, cheers and hollers filled the air making her blush slightly while her wife stood proud._

_Finally daring to raise her head she admired how amazing the place really looked, a very large, white canopy filled the grass area and considering it was May the sun shone brightly over head, the colour theme was white, pastel green and a very light almost creamy grey. There was a table designated to each thing; presents, which there was a lot of, cake, and a few other things._

_"Rachel this is amazing" she near enough cried when the petite diva spun over and hugged them both tightly, "thank's so much" Brittany added._

_"Hey it was my pleasure, I had fun doing it and figured if the Broadway thing goes down hill, I'll always have party planning as an extra talent" she bragged._

_Considering Santana promised to be the only one to know about what happened she subtly leant over to her ear, "you ok?" she whispered._

_"Perfect..." Rachel nodded stepping back, "honestly" she said aloud, and so Santana nodded with a smile._

_After greeting everyone their child let her know she needed to sit before her legs put out and so they ushered her to a cushioned chair area, Santana's attention was soon caught, her colleagues niece was with her, she must have been only just under two, with bouncy blonde curls and wide blue eyes, she ran around catching balloons and falling down on the grass having the time of her life._

_"gorgeous isn't she?" Brittany muttered looking in the same direction._

_"She is... I'd like a little girl"_

_"Same... not that I wouldn't love a boy the same amount, but a little girl- I don't know, I can just see us with a daughter"_

_"Hey! wanna see the awesome gift I purchased for you guys?" Brittany's younger sister asked loud and clear like her usual self._

_Everyone looked on curiously following the similar blonde as she walked away, soon she returned hauling a large cardboard box wrapped in a cream coloured ribbon._  
_"Ok so I kind of didn't have time to put it together, but I thought you could just as Puck or something-"_

_Santana laughed aloud, "exactly that's what I thought, so then I made it known with Quinn and Rachel who both agreed to help when you guys are ready" she informed winking at the other two women to the side._

_She quickly uncovered part of the box to show a large picture, "vioula! what d'ya think?!" she grinned._

_Both sets of eyes widened._

_"Wow, that looks-"_

_"Big"_

_"Mmm and-"_

_"complicated"_

_"Also amazing, thank you" Brittany rushed out getting up to hug her little sister for the modern stroller she'd got them. After being thanked by both she left leaving the next person to step forward, obviously Kurt bought them enough clothes to last-, well pretty much forever. Quinn got them a very colourful bouncy chair and Rachel got them a rocker, Santana's parents got a grande crib while Brittany's gave them a very expensive looking high chair as well as some other bits._

_"Umm- Britt stop!" Santana giggled when her wife kept pulling her pack down as she was on speech duty._

_They smiled watching, "so thank you all for the amazing gifts, each of them I figured will come on handy" they laughed as she stared down a near by breast pump,_  
_"uhh aswell thank you specifically to Rachel, she's amazing, doing all this for us, we love her so much" they gave a very well deserved applause for the smaller woman hiding at the back but stepped through for a moment._

_The rest of the afternoon was nice and fairly slow in Santana's opinion, baby 'used to be' peanut kicked up a storm, and she was becoming annoyed each time someone asked to feel, since there was always someones hand on her stomach._

_"Our house looks like babies'r'us threw up on it"_

_It was late, both women lay in their bed with their faces inches apart discussing their earlier day, "we'll never have the need to buy another gender neutral item till he or she's born" Santana observed._

_"I love you"_

_"That was random"_

_"No, I should tell you more often"_

_"You tell me every day"_

_"And that's not enough... I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes, or our baby for that matter" she sighed._

_"Britt you're amazing, and I wouldn't wish upon anyone else to be with or have a child with, it's me who doesn't tell you enough, I love you so much Britt" they didn't speak again for the rest of the night, their lips clashed together and stayed like that for a while, they'd never been love like this before._

And then it will happen, you'll start with random contractions for a week on and off, you will never once complain out loud or go as far as the odd 'ouch', Quinn basically camps out in our house for the most part of the day, even Rachel joins a lot. But surprisingly it seems to be a good thing through your eyes.

_"Not again, not again..." she stands up and curls into her body, feeling the now harsh cramping sensation fill her abdomen. First it's Quinn to leap from the other couch and dive to hold her up and breathe her through it since she's the only one whose been through it before._

_Rachel watches on wide-eyed from the other couch, she never though she could act so comfortable around the 'unholy trinity' if someone would have told her she'd be wearing bed socks and sweats while lounging in a room with them, she would have admitted them to an insane asylum._

_"Brittany get down here, your wife's breaking my hand again!" Quinn screamed towards the staircase._

_She was surprised Brittany didn't tumble as she came jumping down three steps at a time, "coming!" she replied._

_"Britt it feels like it's getting worse" Santana cried unable to stand up straight, "maybe you should go to the hospital?" Rachel suggested looking rather afraid._

_"No!" Santana jolted, she was now hunched between Quinn and her wife, "my friend Megan- ow, fuck... my friend Megan said don't go till the last-minute, when she had her son she said she would have much prefered to stay at home till she was nearly there but instead she had to sit in a hospital bed" Santana informed now feeling the contraction ease off._

_As a joint effort, they gently lowered her back down between two cushions and watched as she sat back with a gentle puff through her lips, "Q"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I hate you... Braxton hicks ain't that bad my ass"_

_Brittany bit her lip to prevent laughing at Quinn who looked like someone just offended her deeply, where as Rachel just humphed from the other couch as her head rested on the side and her body buried in the closest blanket._

After eight intolerable days things will finally change, but not once will you doubt yourself. I will realise all that missing bad ass was what you where saving for this moment, the moment you get ready to deliver our baby. We will have sent the other two home a couple of days ago since you're ready to go all King Kong on Quinn since she becomes your labour dummy (the one you take all your angry crap out on for no particular reason). But you'll be persistent and stick to what you said.

_"Are you sure you don't want to go the hospital?" Brittany asks again calmly. Santana's been in official labour for the past five hours, though her waters yet to break, right now she's curled up in their bed shaking due to the pain._

_"What did doctor Kinsley say?" a glimmer of hope in Brittany's eye that she seems considerate._

_"That it's your decision, and she'll be waiting for you when you're ready..." Santana shoots her a questioning look, "fine. And she thinks it's great that you're sticking it out and waiting at home, her words not mine; 'it's always the best way to go'" Brittany mocks her cheery tone getting a small smile of her wife in return._

_Considering the contraction where still reasonably far apart she wasn't about to move anytime soon, "I'm staying put then"_

_"Ok" was all she could say. "what about a nice relaxing bath, huh? I heard they're good when you're in labour" Brittany suggests._

_Santana's head is buried away in her quilt along with the rest of her body, so all's she hears is a muffled sound which she takes for a 'yes' and leaves to prepare._  
_Once contempt the waters at perfect temperature she goes back to retrieve the Latina who hasn't moved an inch, "San honey?" she says._

_Santana rolls onto her back, her large stomach in full view, she didn't have to say anything. Brittany noticed over the years that when Santana's in pain or there's something seriously wrong, the last thing she wants to do is speak, so usually she doesn't and Brittany makes sure of that._

_So instead of harassing her she simply walked around to the other side of the bed and delicately pulled her wife up who looked rather exhausted, she helped her hobble to the joint bathroom and stopped when another contraction begun._

_"Aaah" she screwed her face up and leant against the door frame as her legs wobbled, in the bathroom Brittany helped her. First she pulled off the loose shirt to show her bare skin and breasts, then lowered the short shorts she was wearing along with her underwear before holding her arms as she stepped into the tub. Lowering down underneath the water she sighed happily feeling relief, "y'ok?" Brittany checked while tidying her wife's hair into a messy bun._

_"Yes Britt, thanks" she mumbled closing her eyes and relaxing._

_It only took fifteen minutes before Santana declared herself uncomfortable which had Brittany tip toeing around her again, she sat beside the bath tub and rested her chin on the side to the left of Santana's upper body. She figured it must be getting worse when she voluntarily raised both hands from the water and clenched either edge of the tub._

_Her breathing became trained and slow puffs left her mouth, "Oh-" she stops unable to get another word out. panicking Brittany's hand stretches over to dance across Santana shiny skins, it stops in the center of her bloated belly and waits till her wife fazes._

_"I'm sorry babe" she coos knowing it could have been her doing all this._

_"Don't be... hopefully we'll have our baby soon" she reminds pointing out the positives._

_An hour later when the waters finally cold, she rises. Brittany helps her changes into the same sort of clothes but fresh ones, the watches as she struggles to get comfortable back on their bed._

_She sways and shakes there until one in the morning, Brittany refuses to sleep at all and watches over her constantly. The frustrating thing is that her contractions aren't progressing much, they'd already figured this would be a slow labour._

_Two hours later some how Quinn finds how and comes over even though it's three in the morning, funnily enough she also drags Rachel along with her who doesn't seem to be too happy._

_"Hey, we let ourselves in" she says entering their room. Santana lay with her eyes closed though awake, she would rock through each contraction clinging onto a pillow for her life, Brittany however lay across the sofa at the end of their bed, either flicking through channels or staring at her wife._

_Santana didn't even bother to open her eyes, "how is she?" Quinn directed at Brittany._

_"Not great, contractions are pretty much the same as they where, she had a bath and went on a small walk but she feels no different" she explained, "where's Rachel?"_

_Quinn looks around astounded for a moment, "Rach?" she calls, mille seconds later the divas head pops around the door though she looks to be half asleep, "mmm?"_

_"In here, now" Quinn demands._

_Rachel comes in but flops into the spare arm-chair, "not a morning person Rae?"_

_"It's not morning." she dead pans._

_"Ow, ow, ow..." once again Santana flares up and moves, Quinn who was already beside her begins to rub her back and mirrors how she should be breathing. They all watch (maybe not so much Rachel) as she struggles, "y'ok baby?" Brittany asks leaning beside her edge of the bed._

_And for the first time, "no, no I'm not ok, this fucking sucks and I want out. Now!" she exclaims now sitting up messily. She wasn't that shocked by her sudden outburst, being perfectly honest she was expecting it all along._

_Crazily she falls asleep with tears drying on her cheeks, by six AM both Quinn and Rachel were out of it and Brittany still watched her wife like a hawk._

_"Britt?" she whispers through the silence._

_"Yah?" her tone in the same hush._

_"...I think it's time we go the hospital" she replies._

_That was all's it took, Brittany sat up quickly and shoved Quinn's shoulder then threw a pillow at Rachel across the room, "WAKE UP! WE'RE TAKING MY WIFE TO THE HOSPITAL SO SHE CAN GIVE BIRTH TO OUR BABY!" was all that could be heard._

_Somehow Santana managed to force out a giggle as her wife gave orders, Rachel took up the task of helping Santana get ready, she held her up when Brittany helped change her into sweat pants, Quinn collected their already made bags and then began to call pretty much everyone they knew, and off they went, Brittany driving Santana in their car, and Rachel in Quinn's._

_At the hospital waited the other four men, looking as grumpy as Rachel had earlier on. At least Kurt feigned some effort to greet them and get Santana sorted in her private room, but the other four just slouched on those uncomfortable hospital benches._

I'll watch on in amazement as you give birth, realising I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

_Not long after the Latina got situated in the bed her water broke, gushing out like Niagra Falls and as expected she burst into tears. Both the nurse and her wife assured her it was all ok but she cried and cried until her contractions come back, but ten times stronger._

_As Doctor Kinsley had explained before, some women don't progress much, then as soon as their water breaks all hell lets loose._

_"Britt?" Santana croaked._

_The blonde was sitting on a chair across the room playing the waiting game, "yes baby?" she replied, quickly pouncing back up towards her bedside._

_"S-Something feels different... like lots of pressure" they buzzed in the nurse who shockingly told her it was time. It may have taken till ten thirty in the morning, but they where on their way to being parents._

_The nurse, Helen, spoke "ok so whenever you feel your feel ready you can push, since we need to get the baby's head a bit lower before she call in your doctor"_

_Brittany stood to the left of Santana's head, "also Brittany if you'd like to hold one of her legs back, that would help and leave more room" she suggested. Santana was in that much pain that she really didn't care her vagina was on show for the whole room to see, all's she wanted was the baby out._

_Thirty seconds of silence, "I need to push" Santana yelped, the scared tone made shivers run through Brittany's spine but she knew now was the time to be strong._

_"You're doing great baby" she hushed into her ear between the sweaty wisps of hair. Santana let out a small hum before relaxing back onto the bed, "it's hurts"_

_"I know Sanny, but you're nearly there, I promise" she encouraged her to go for it again, and three pushes later they were stopped abruptly by the nurse, "everything ok?" her tone was so weak and tired._

_"Perfect, but the baby's come down quite quick and if you don't stop now there's a good chance I'd be delivering this baby myself" the older woman announced._

_"But it burns!" Santana cried fidgeting uncomfortably._

_"I know honey, just breath like you have been" the nurse replied. Brittany kept planting sweet kisses on her temple, watching on. A couple of minutes later Doctor Kinsley came rushing in flurried, "I am so sorry to keep you waiting, I had another delivery... let's get this baby out shall we"_

_"Lets!" that was the snappy, snarky toned Santana she knew, causing her to smile inwardly._

_Santana was informed to pull her right leg back while Brittany took her left baring all to them, "Ok so on your next contraction I want you to push, so; one, two-"_

_"Three, four, five!" Santana cried much quicker before putting all her effort into hunching her body forward and with all her might push their baby out. After a few seconds she let go, "it hurts to bad" she bawled._

_"I know Santana, but you're doing great, a couple more pushes and the head will be fully out"_

_As doctor Kinsley said a couple of pushes later it was, Brittany daring leant down to get the first glimpse of their baby but was surprisingly met with a full head of dark hair, "oh my God San, so much hair" Brittany squealed getting more excited._

_"Really?!" Santana replied smiling from ear to ear._

_"Ok Santana, one more and the body should be out, but it has to be-"_

_"Ow..." Santana not long ago learnt her contractions had lost all sense of pattern and where now shooting at her randomly, so as soon the that familiar cramping sensation filled the pit of her abdomen she shut the doctor up by going ahead to push._

_"Ahhh" she grumbled into her chest, sweat beads flowing down her face and tears in her eyes._

_Seconds later all fell silent, then a squeaky cry filled the air, Santana was too busy catching her breath and leant back against the pillow behind her, breathing ruggedly._

_But it was short-lived when Brittany squealed, "oh my God!" then their wrapped up bundle landed on her chest, still squirming away._

_She quickly composed her jelly arms and pulled up the baby to on top of her shoulder, before she could speak Brittany crouched over and passionately kissed her lips with the tears flowing over both of them._

_"Hi baby..." she cooed looking down at the child, the baby was hard to tell, it just looked like any other new-born; pink, lumpy and whiney, but it was the most beautiful baby they'd ever seen._

_"Hi sweetheart" Brittany cried, she also put a sweet kiss on the baby's forehead consoling her quietly._

_"Absolutely gorgeous ladies" they heard doctor Kinsley mumble as she cleared away the mess with the help of Helen._

_"Isn't- wait boy or girl?" Santana perked up looking at her doctor._

_"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she teased turning away._

_Santana sent a look to her wife telling her to do it, and so she did. Brittany gently lifted the towel before allowing another wave of tears to fall down her cheeks,_  
_"She's a girl San, we have a daughter" she wailed._

_Completely ignoring the gnawing pain that radiated in her lower body she pulled the child closer to kiss her cheek, "we love you so much" she whispered kissing her again._

So, overall you'll be pretty Godly through my eyes, though you always are, our precious daughter enters the world at exactly eleven, twelve AM, weighing only six pounds four ounces, absolutely and completely perfect. We'll name her Isabella, you want something with Spanish roots which I'll completely agree with. Isabella Eden Lopez-Pierce.

I'll be so proud of you, we'll be so proud of each other. Remember I love you forever, we love each other forever... and that's all that matters, (well that and our amazing daughter).


End file.
